the four elemants
by xX VAP0R1Z3 U Xx
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are out flying and Elsa and Anna are on a walk through the woods, then Elsa and Anna run into someone they've never seen (hiccup and toothless). when they all get to know each other, Elsa and Hiccup form a relationship that they don't realize, until it comes to "catch me when i fall" or "let me die", and Anna helps Elsa with their 'love' problem.


**ch-1 new friends**

hiccup and toothless were getting ready for their afternoon flight, "c'mon bud, lets see what else we find out there", hiccup said gesturing towards an empty view of land, they started off and began their journey before hiccup realized something, he forgot his map to mark the new locations. they returned home quickly and hiccup grabbed his map and left. while they were flying through the woods of Arandelle, hiccup was growing tired, his sight became blurry and he started to doze off and suddenly his prosthetic leg left toothless'stirrup and he fell from the sky.

"**Toothless!**", hiccup screamed as he spun around uncontrollably, he held his breath and tried to slow his descent, then toothless began to increase his speed and luckily, with the help of a little jiggle of a leg (literally), hiccup and toothless veered away from the ground after a close call from a near 'Fishlegs crash' (tree crash). "that...was a...close...one!", hiccup panted as he lay on toothless' back, and they landed for a rest, but toothless stayed awake to keep an eye out.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Elsa!<strong>", Anna screamed after seeing a pair of neon green eyes through the dark sight of the arandelle woods.

"what?", Elsa said, spooked at the thought of anything that could scare her fearless sister.

"somethings watching me!", Anna whispered trying not to get any more attention from the mysterious creature.  
>Elsa carefully walked towards the creature with caution, "hello?", Elsa asked as she stopped in her tracks as the creature moved slightly forward and started sniffing the two sisters. within a minute he was licking them with happiness and jumping around like a banshee on a rampage. they didn't know that the dragon was alone though, then Elsa heard a voice say "<strong>Toothess!,<strong> do you have to mak- who are you?", Elsa was standing in front of a man (obveously not from arandelle) Anna saw him too and her jaw dropped, because he was so good-looking. "who...is...**that**?!", Anna asked in shock, while pointing at toothless "him?, oh, um, that's toothless", hiccup introduced them to toothless "he's **HOT**...", Anna whispered in Elsa's ear.

"where do you think he is from?", she asked but Anna just shrugged.

"hmm, " hiccup said staring her in the eyes , and even though she enjoyed every moment of it , she broke her eye contact with him and walked over to Elsa and whispered ''... and polite''. then after a moment of awkward silence hiccup broke it and started "so what ar..." but he was interrupted by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard "where are you from?" Elsa asked.

he answered with "i'm from berk, the southern isles",both the sisters eyes widened at hearing this.

Elsa asked"do you by any chance know of a man named Hans, prince Hans?",

"no-one in the southern isles' name is Hans, and we don't have princes or queens or kings, we just have a chief" he replied.

hiccup saw the sun-set. "sorry but i have to be going!" he said as he jumped on toothless that was staring at him with a grinn on his cat-like face,

"what are you smiling at, you overgrown cat" he complained. he glanced up, and saw that the two girls were giggling at the site of two males fighting each other in a comedic style, then Anna jokingly said "you'r a real guy aren't you, we try to get you to like us and you fly off!" after saying that she playfully giggled at the sight of the young man and Elsa blushing. "i see whats going on here, you two are trying to get me to stay aren't you" he said in relief, "**exactly!**" they say in unison, they look at each other then at hiccup and Anna says "come back tomorrow, we have plans for you".

"sure, i'd love to" hiccup answered and with that he flew off with toothless and left the two sisters in the woods by themselves to talk, "**wow!**" they said in amazement as they watched the pair fly off."he's perfect for you" Anna stated and Elsa blushed slightly, the look on Anna's face was priceless as she watched her older sister smile at the mention of his name, suddenly she swiped the smile on her face and replaced it with a dark, angry and cold look and replied"**no!**".

Anna was dissapointed with Elsa's answer


End file.
